


FROM SUCH MOMENTS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delving into the past, where it all began for Sam and Dean. Well, in this lifetime at least!</p><p> </p><p>SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN</p>
            </blockquote>





	FROM SUCH MOMENTS

Dean ran ahead and opened the front door, feet shifting nervously back and forth.

After his parents and their precious bundle passed through, he closed the door and followed them quietly into the living room.

A small fist clenching at his heart, he stood a few feet away from the couch, watching as his parents smiled down into the face of the smallest Winchester.

After a minute, Mary beckoned her eldest closer. When he hesitated, she tugged him in and placed the baby carefully into his arms.

"Say hello to Sammy, sweetheart," she said softly. "He belongs to you now."


End file.
